


Have Yourself A Very Fandom Christmas

by FallenRichardBrook



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenRichardBrook/pseuds/FallenRichardBrook
Summary: A “Sold” Christmas Special ♡
Stand Alone / Can Be read without reading Sold :)
Reader Insert One Shots 
As the Reader spends the Day before Christmas in Baker Street, a very strange gift arrives…and lightens her mood in a unique angelic way.
 
A bit SherlockxReader & 11th DoctorxReader. 
Meant to be funny c;
Note; I didn't find time for finishing the Supernatural Part....I'm sorry :(





	1. An unexpected Gift  | Intro

„ _Y/N!?“_ You answered the call and the knock from outside 'your' room with a very unamused growl. Actually it was Sherlock's room, but due to some rather bothersome events it was now yours as well.  
   
Trying to ignore the voice, you turned around under your blanket, burying your face in the pillow and sighing in annoyance as the voice came up yet another time.  
   
„ _Y/N, are you still with us? I know you're here, you wouldn't just leave without goodbye!“_ He knocked and you sighed again, before jumping from the bed and slightly fixing your clothes. It was short after noon, the 24th of December, and 221b Bakerstreet was in a festive mood...well, at least John was.  
   
With a glare you ripped open the door when he was just about to knock again.  
   
„ _John Hamish Watson, I swear to all gods, if you try to made me decide yet another time which ornament to put where, I am going to take that damn tree and shove it up your British...“_ you stopped dead when your eyes met a very startled (and slightly horrified) Watson.  
   
„ _I, just...“_ he held up a small parcel, wrapped in red paper and a shiny, golden cord around it.  „ _...this was in the mail...it was addressed at you and since...“_  
   
„ _I...euh sorry, John. I just had a rough week.“_ You instantly felt bad for going so hard on the Doctor, but he shook it off with a tender smile.  
   
„ _A rough week? You barely had a rest for three months_.“  
   
„ _Perks of being friends with Holmes and you. What is it?_ “ Finally, your curiousity took over and you grabbed the red gift, accompanied by John's chuckle.  
   
„ _I'd take a wild guess and say a christmas gift.“_  
   
„ _Haha, very funny, Sherlock. But from who? I don't see a sender, the tag only reads 'Merry Christmas Sweet Cheeks'_ „ You mentally checked the various nicknames you had been given the last months, but... _„...nobody calls me like this._ “  
   
„ _Guess you have to open it, to find out. Okay it's not evening yet, but since you said you'd leave in a few hours...well it's now or tomorrow_.“  
   
„ _Or next week...all right, so now it is!“_ Impatiently you ripped the paper off, revealing a blank paperbox and inside it...a glass orb? It was about the size of your palm and there was a slip of paper next to it which read 'Dream Orb'...and a caramel bonbon?  
   
Carefully you put the bonbon aside, you wouldn't eat that without a proper poison-test, and eyed the transparent orb.  
   
„ _Ah Dream-orb, euh? What's it supposed to be for though?_ “  
   
„ _Since you don't quite believe in fortune telling, I guess decoration_.“  
   
„ _It certainly is pretty. I'll just...what...?“_ You had laid your second hand on it and suddenly there came a glowing, red shimmer from the orb. _„It has LEDs, nice_!“ The next moment you felt everything around you fading to black. *


	2. Doylekovki's Nutcracker Suite

You woke up in your room.  
   
Everything was normal, nothing odd or out of the usual...yet you had a strange feeling.  
   
What was this orb? And why were you back in your bed? Quickly, you decided to ask John about it. He had been standing next to you after all, so he must know what happened, right?  
   
Down in the kitchen, everything was already decorated and neat, John had really done his best to turn the flat into a winter-wonderland. But he himself was nowhere to be seen...and neither was Sherlock.  
   
„ _Watson? Holmes? Hellooo?“_ You didn't really expect a reaction, so you winced a bit upon the answer coming at you.  
   
„ _Y/N? Is that you? Y/N get me out of here, this is ridiculous! An unbearable situation even!_ “ It was Sherlock's voice!  
   
What confused you though...it came from the Christmas tree? But there was no one to be seen and not enough space for someone to hide there? Also it sounded oddly quiet, as if he was in a far distance.  
Carefully, you stepped closer to the tree, when the voice came up yet again.  
   
„ _Y/N? Are you still here?_ “  
   
„ _Y-yes. Where are you Holmes?_ “ you were directly in front of the tree now, but the only thing out of place was a small, green wrapped gift.  
   
„ _I may admit that I am not sure, it is quite odd after all. But from what I deduce; inside a dark box or coffin, roughly about my size and made of cardboard. Also I might have been poisoned, my limbs are unusual stiff.“_ All good gods...was he...  
   
„ _Give me one second, Sherlock. I will get you out of there_.“ You started removing the paper from the box and slowly got to open it.  
   
„ _Y/N, what is going on outside there? You only use my first name, when something worries you, and although...“_ He stopped dead when his eyes met yours. His face turned even paler than usually and you could practically see his brain trying to procced the given information.  
   
The information that you were a giant...or well, rather that he was miniaturized.  
   
You stared at him with the same shock on your face, before finally taking him out of the box and putting him on the ground. But his size wasn't the only odd thing...  
   
   
„ _Sherlock, you haven't been poisoned...you are made out of wood. And what is the thing on your back...oh god, Sherlock, you are a nutcracker_.“  
   
„What?! No, no, this is ridiculous! Impossible!“ Fascinated by, well by whatever this was, you picked the man up and moved the lever on his back a few times, resulting in his mouth opening and closing mechanically.  
   
„ _Y/N let me down instantly!“_  
   
„ _Oh, sorry!“_ You quickly put him back, but couldn't resist to poke the tiny detective in the side a few times.  
   
„ _Y/N, this condition is already miserable enough, would you please refrain from making it even more embarrassing?_ “ he glared up at you, but due to his appearance it was hard to take him serious.  
   
„ _Sorry, Sher! You have to admit though, it is hilarious. I think...wait, do you hear that?_ “ Both of you tensed up in silence and Sherlock was the first to recognize the melody which suddenly filled the room.  
   
„ _Oh, this has to be some kind of hallucinogenic caused nightmare._ “  
   
„ _The nutcracker suite..._ “ you muttered, _„...the theme of the mouse king_.“ And then they came.  
   
Through fugues and gaps they crawled, through holes and cracks they sneaked, through the tiniest spaces all over the room they came. Dozens over dozens of mice, quickly making their way inside the room and to the christmas tree.  
   
They started looting the room, taking away each candy they found, crunching on all the baked goods Mrs. Hudson had left on the table and leaving a trail of chaos and disaster behind them as you and Sherlock watched them in shock.  
   
You awakened from your stare however, when some of the mice started targeting the cinnamon rolls.  
   
„ _OH NO, DARE YOU TOUCHING THEM_!“ A second later an energetic kick sent a hand full mice flying through the room. Their tiny screams were pure satisfaction in your ears...until you heard a rather familiar voice.  
   
„ _OI YOU! NUTCRACKER! You dare coming to my eyes again!?_ “ There he was. A miniature James Moriarty.  
A crown on his head, and robe around his shoulders and a golden staff in his hands. For a mouse king he was lacking the mouse-part though.  
   
You got distracted, when he raised his staff, obviously aiming at the detective. ...who just stared at him blankly.  
Stupid Sherlock with his stupid 'I don't believe in magic although I literally sold my soul to a demon once“-attitude!  
   
A swift step and you were next to Mousriarty, aiming a kick at him...and getting hit by his spell, as he noticed you.  
   
Then you watched in fear as the world around you grew bigger and bigger...until you were standing eye in eye with Sherlock.  
   
„ _Damn it!“_ You should have seen this coming!  
   
„ _Dear, watch your language!“_ You death glared at the criminal in front of you, accompanied by the louder growing music from an unknown source.  
„ _Well, now it seems I have to get rid of both of you! And believe me, Nutcracker, when I say there's nothing I'd enjoy more!_ “ He rose his staff wide over his head and his plan would have worked...wouldn't the door to the living room have been opened this very moment.  
   
„ _Sherlock? John? Y/N? I made you some tea! Would_...“ Then she saw the mice.  
The music stopped abruptly, and was replaced by a deafening scream. A second later she had grabbed a broom out of nowhere and hit Moriarty with it, sending him flying through the air in a wide parable. Horror was written all over the intruders faces and a single scream went through the room.  
   
„ ** _IT'S THE HOUSEKEEPER! RETREAT!_** “ It was a matter of seconds until the mice had returned in their mouse holes, carrying their unconscious king on their shoulders during their escape...and you and Sherlock right after them.  
   
Mrs. Hudson was in vermin rage mode and wouldn't have made any difference between you and the mice!  
   
You escaped through a hole under the chimney, only stopping when you were in an, assumingly, safe distance to the broom stick...and finding yourself in a giant ice-cave.  
   
„ _What is this?“_ Sherlock's first words after finally escaping his frozen condition.  
   
„ _This, Holmes, is a cave. And we need to find an exit...preferably one, that doesn't lead us to Mrs. Hudsons broom of death. Remind me to have a long discussion about excessive usage of violence with her, once we are back_.“  
   
„ _I can see, that we're in a cave, thank you_.“ He sounded rather annoyed...and who could blame him? „ _But what happened so we landed here? Miniaturized and threatened by a ridiculous mouse king version of Moriarty? I'm just going to assume that one of your friends is invovled in all of this_.“ Well he certainly wasn't wrong...if you only knew which of your friends found involvement in this shit.  
   
„ _You got a point with that...but frankly, I have no idea what happened, or whos fault it is. Guess we can just play along and hope for the best.“_  
So you did.  
   
You made a few steps through the snow, Sherlock close behind you...and suddenly music came up again.  
   
A soothing, slow melody...accompanied by small, low glowing, blue figures emerging from the ground.  
   
„ _Are those...?“_  
   
„ _Snow fairies!_ “ you whispered in awe, your eyes curiously following the filigree creatures as they danced their way through the icy cave.  
Soon, a ray of light broke through one of the walls, opening up a way to the outside.  
   
As the fairies had vanished, you quickly grabbed Sherlock's hand, pulling him outside with you...in a world so light and colorful, you wished, you had some sunglasses with you to dim the impressions. The grass was a soft green, the sky bright blue and the road was seamed with candy canes.  
   
Barely a few steps you managed to make, following the broad path, before you heard the noise of closer coming steps. A horse's steps? And it sounded as if it'd be pulling a sleigh. Then you saw the source of the noise...and Sherlock's expression turned in those of the world's sourest grape.  
   
It was indeed a sleigh, pulled by a white horse...and with them two children, who looked an awful lot like Anderson and Donovan. They weren't in such a rush without a reason: they got chased by three armoured mice.  
   
Your brain worked quick as always; you jumped at one of the candycanes, pulling it out of the earth and motioning the Detective to do the same.  
„ _Quick, we need weapons!“_  
   
„ _What? I am NOT going to save Anderson_!“  
   
„ _No time for this now, Holmes, get that stick out of your wooden ass and **MOVE**.“ _ He did as told, despite some mumbled swears, and soon the sleigh dashed past you and you jumped at the mice.  
   
They were beat after a surprisingly short battle and seconds later, the sleigh with the children returned and stopped right next to you. The tiny ones quickly jumped out, each of them drawing on of you (or rather your legs for they were too short to reach up) in a hug...much to Sherlock's dismay, who instantly shoved mini-Anderson away with a disgusted grunt.  
   
„ _Thank you so much, Nutcracker and Miss! Without you the henchmen of the mouse king would have gotten hold of us_!“  
   
„ _Not much of a major loss though...“_  
   
„ _Sherlock!“_ you death glared him, but obviously without leaving a proper impression, for he didn't stop eying Anderson and Donovan with open disgust. „ _However, are you two unhurt? Do you have any safe place to go?“_  
   
„ _I fear not, Miss. They have destroyed our village...and many others_.“  
   
„ _Well, we can't just leave you here, so...“_  
   
„ _Y/N, NO! We're not taking Anderson with us_!“  
   
„ _William Sherlock Scott Holmes! We will not leave two scared, innocent children alone out here! Now shut up, or I'll get a knife and carve something useful out of your woodhead!“_ He didn't seem happy, but regarding his current condition, he obviously decided not to test your patience and didn't complain furtherly.  
   
The four of you entered the sleigh and followed the road, while the children told you how the evil mouse king took over the kingdom with his magic, after getting rid of the prince. How he invaded the country with his army and started burning down village after village to find the same person, they had been looking for...the sugar plum fairy. The only person, that's what the legend told, that could resist his magic and free the country.  
   
But soon you found a much more acute problem...in form of a canyon cutting through the road and blocking your way.  
   
„ _So, how do we get over it, **Miss**?“_  
   
„ _Why asking me? You are the mastermind! Go build us a bridge, or...or..._ “ The music had returned without you noticing. A cheerful, bright melody, flooding over the grassland to you...and you instantly knew, what it meant.  
   
„ _The spring fairies!_ “  
   
„ _Excuse me?_ “ Sherlock gasped in surprise as they suddenly were surrounding him. Small, green shimmering, figures, popping from the ground like daisies and dancing through the flowers in joy.  
   
After a while a small circle of fairies was around each of you and with their dance they created flourishing flowers...who grew into handy swings.  
   
Soon you grasped their plan and sat down on one of the vines...and the fairies carried you over the rift. Only seconds later, first the Children, and then Sherlock followed your example.  
   
The kids and you had already landed safely on the other side, when Sherlock climbed his swing…and had a pretty nice conversation with one of the fairies. ….since when did they talk?  
“ _Bloody Hell, what have you been eating, mate? Logs!?”_  
 _“I don’t think you have been summoned to complain, this condition is bothersome enough-“_  
 _“I could just drop you, you know!! Right here! I must let you know, I killed people!”_  
 _“You are a fairy!”_  
  
  
 _“I also have bad days!”_  
And with a loud thud he let go of the vine and Sherlock was sent flying to the ground…fortunately already away from the seemingly bottomless Canyon.  
“ _Why you little-“_  
 _“NO CURSING IN FRONT OF THE CHILDREN!”_ You barked, earning you a disbelieving glance from Sherlock.  
“ _That’s not a child, it’s Anderson! He’s barely a functioning human being!”_  
 _“Neither are you at most times! And what did you do to the poor fairy!”_ You ignored Sherlocks try to defend himself and checked on the pissed off looking little figure….and stopped dead in your tracks as you recognized it.  
“. _.J…J-John!?”_  
There he stood, barely bigger than your hand, green shimmering, wrapped in a dress of leaves and flowers and with a face that put grumpy Cat and Putin to shame.  
“ _Y/N.”_  
 _“Uh….what….”_  
 _“I don’t know what this orb thing was.”_ He managed to growl between grinding teeth. “ _But we better find out how we turn it off. I’VE BEEN FORCED TO DANCE WITH THOSE THINGS FOR OVER THREE HOURS!! And make sure to give a lecture to whoever sent you this damn glass thing!!”_ Oh, you would. So far it had been quite funny, but this…John had already been through enough shit.  
   
“ _Okay, briefing!”_ You pulled Sherlock and John along and while Sherlock slowly seemed to realize that the fairy was the real Watson, you tried to collect your thoughts.  
   
“ _All right. That’s what we have; Sherlock is a Nutcracker. John is a….a-“  
  
“Go, Y/N. I want you to say it.” _His expression was pure bitterness.  
“ _John is a pretty spring fairy. And this might eventually, and this is by no means a confession, my fault.”_  
 _“Excuse me!?”_ You simply ignored Sherlock.  
“ _ANYWAYS. So we’re in the Nutcracker Suite. The only question is; how do we get out? At first I thought it would be wise just to follow the story and wait how it plays out…but John is half naked and it’s about five degrees so we should hurry_.”  
   
“ _Well in the original Story, they found the Sugar Plum Fairy and she broke the Nutcracker’s Curse and defeated the Mouse King?”_  
 _“Wait…..wasn’t….Clara the Sugar Plum Fairy in the End? There was this Baryshnikov version right?”_  
 _“And in the Barbie Version as well, yes.”_ You gave John the most bewildered Glance ever but he just shrugged.  
“ _I have a lot of spare time, okay? So our options are to go and defeat the Mouse King then wait for Tschaikovsky’s  Sugar Plum Fairy to appear and get us out of here..”_  
 _“Or to hope that we’re in Baryshnikov’s Version. Which would make me the Sugar Plum Fairy. But what would I have to do to break the spell?”_ For a moment there was silence and John was visibly uncomfortable with what he was about to suggest.  
“ _Well…it’s a bit fairy tale like isn’t it?”_ While Sherlock followed the Dialogue in Confusion you knew what John had concluded.  
 _“You’re not talking about true loves kiss, are you?”_ He nodded, Sherlock’s eyes widened and you sighed. Could you still….after all that had happened with Moriarty?  
“ _Listen Sher, If you don’t want this….after all I wouldn’t be surprised and….”_  
 _“What I want most is to get rid of this condition and get out of here.”_  
A second later his lips were on yours, and a soothing warmth went through your whole body. ….and a shimmer appeared around you. In the distance you heard the Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy.  
A soft light, slowly covering the two of you…until everything went black.


	3. A Visit From Saint Doctor

When you opened your eyes, you saw a quite familiar surrounding...your Room? What happened? You only remembered everything going black and the next second... ...then you heard it for the first time.  
You couldn't suppress a shriek, as suddenly, a voice echoed through the room.  
   
 _„’Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house_  
 _Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse_ ;“  
   
What the...was that Steven Moffat? Why the hell was this voice here? Where did it came from and all in all just what the hell even!?  
   
„ _Dude, what the flip is going on_?“ You shouted towards the ceiling but the only thing you got in response was another line out of nowhere.  
   
„ _The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,_  
 _In hopes that the Doctor soon would be there_ ;“  
   
You threw a glance at the other side of the room and indeed: a pair of stockings hung on the small chimney. Which was odd, considering that neither you, nor John or Sherlock had put them there AND ALSO THERE HADN'T BEEN A CHIMNEY A FEW MINUTES AGO. And wait, did the voice just say...  
   
„ _The timetoddlers were nestled all snug in their beds;_  
 _While visions of jellybabies danced in their heads;“_  
That was NOT the text you knew!  
   
„ _And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,_  
 _Had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap_ ,“ Suddenly, you felt a light weight on your head and a glance in the mirror revealed: you wore a sleeping cap. And when did you change in PJ's??  
   
„ _When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,_  
 _I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter._ “  
   
You waited for a while, but the voice remained silent, was it over? Or did he want...  
   
„ _Let me guess, you want me to go to the freaking window_.“ Of course there was no answer. He continued the second you had reached the window.  
   
 _„Away to the window I flew like a flash,_  
 _Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash_.“  
You didn't tear them apart, but rather open them slowly and with care...after all you still had no idea, what or who was responsible for this situation.  
   
„ _The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow,_  
 _Gave a lustre of midday to objects below,_  
 _When what to my wondering eyes did appear,_ “  
   
„ _I wonder what it might be.“_ You marked in deep sarcasm.  
   
„ _But a miniature TARDIS and eight tiny rein-deer_ ,“  
Your eyes really widened in disbelief upon the sight in front of you.  
   
„ _With a young driver so lively and quick,_  
 _I knew in a moment he must be the Doc_.“  
DID HE STRAP FREAKING REINDEERS IN FRONT OF THE TARDIS?! There he flied, the Doctor, sitting on his by Reindeer pulled TARDIS, and he dashed in your direction with a big smile on his stupid face.  
   
   
„ _More rapid than eagles his coursers they came_  
 _,And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name:“_  
 _Now, Dasher! now, Dancer! now Prancer and Vixen!_  
 _On, Comet! on, Cupid! on, Donner and Blitzen!_  
 _To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!_  
 _Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!“ .“_  
You watched the spectacle with rather mixed feelings.  
   
„ _As leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,_  
 _When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky;_  
 _So up to the housetop the coursers they flew._  
 _With the TARDIS full of miracles, and the Doctor too—_ “  
Wait, didn't the poem...oh god no.  
   
Quickly, you turned at the chimney again, waiting for the unavoidable to happen.  
   
„ _And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof_  
 _The prancing and pawing of each little hoof._  
 _As I drew in my head, and was turning around,_  
 _Down the chimney the Doctor came with a bound_.“  
With a loud tad he landed in front of you, inside the chimney, falling on his rear and looking around rather confused.  
   
„ _He was dressed all in tweed, from his head to his foot,_  
 _And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot;_  
 _A sonic screwdriver he had in his hand,_  
 _And he looked like a mad man just out of his box._ “  
   
„ _All right, that one didn't even rhyme!“_ Your reproachful glance at the ceiling didn't cause any changes, so you turned at the Doctor again, pulling him on his feet with a deep sigh. „ _You're okay?“_  
   
 _„Y/N? Y/N L/N_!“ Next thing, he had pulled you in a deep hug, humming contently as he did so. „ ** _Merry Christmas!“_** He pulled back a bit, his hands on your arms and a warm smile on his face.  
   
„ _Yes, Merry Christmas to you as well, Doctor...but what is going on here?_ “  
   
„ _I have not the slightest idea.“_ Well, great.  
   
„ _His eyes—how they twinkled! his dimples, how merry!_  
 _His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!_  
 _His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,_  
 _And the bowtie around his neck white as the snow;“_  
   
„ _What might this be?“_ The Doctor narrowed his eyes at the ceiling, and while he started examining it with his screwdriver, you shrugged your shoulders.  
   
„ _As far as I figured out: the narrator_.“  
   
„ _The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,_  
 _And the smoke, it encircled his head like a wreath;“_ A second later, a pipe was sent flying to the ground, when the Doctor suddenly had found it in his mouth.  
   
„ _What is that!? Horrible, smoking is unhealthy_!“ With a disgusted face he stuck out his tongue, wiping over it with his hands and assumingly trying to get rid of the smoke-taste.  
   
   
„ _He had a broad face and a little round belly_  
 _That shook when he laughed, like a bowl full of jelly_.“  
   
„ _Hey!“_ Just as with your complaints, the narrator simply ignored any remarks and clearly, the Doctor didn't find it amusing.  
„ _Y/N L/N, what have you done? Did they put you on the naughty list again? This is starting to get unpleasant!“_  
   
„ _ME? I HAVE NO IDEA! Also stop complaining, at least you are not the one in a firetruck pajama!“_  
   
„ _He was slender and tall, a right jolly old elf,_  
 _And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself_ ;“ You did not laugh. But that didn't discourage the voice from the ether.  
   
„ _A wink of his eye and a twist of his head_  
 _Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread;_  
 _He spoke like a waterfall, but went straight to his work,_ “  
Now you had to laugh nevertheless, while the Doctor pouted at the ceiling.  
   
„ _And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk_ ,“  
   
There was silence and soon you knew what had happened.  
   
„ _Y/N, mind sharing your thoughts_?“ He looked alarmed and you couldn't blame him.  
   
„ _He already did this once. You need to do as he said, or he won't continue._ “  
   
„ _Oh, and then we wouldn't find out the ending of the poem, would we? Good thing, I hate endings_!“  
   
„ _Doctor, what are you doing?“_  
   
„ ** _Investigating!“_** With the screwdriver, he searched every inch of the room, but it wasn't until he reached the door, that he found a reaction.  
„ ** _AHA!_** “ He ripped open the door and found himself face in face with the wall.  
„ _Not what I expected, but who am I to complain?“_ The Doctor hurried to the window, which's lids have shut close again once you went to the chimney, but had the same result.  
With a frown he shoved the screwdriver back in his pocket before turning back at you. „ _So Y/N, what now?“_  
   
„ _Why do you ask ME? You are the Doctor!“_  
   
„ _Yes, but you are the one who did...whatever this is. You are an adult, I can't always be here to pull you out of trouble: I am sure, you will have an idea how to stop it as well!_ “  
   
„ _Is this just the long version of saying that you have no idea what to do_.“ You took his silence as a yes.  
   
„ _I do have an idea...do what he said and we finish the poem. I guess it will be over then? At least it's worth a try.“_  
   
„ _Well, yes, maybe it is. So what was it? Ah yeah, the stockings_!“ He went to the chimney and rubbed his hands together busily.  
„ _Problem is, I didn't really calculate that I'd come here, so no gifts...I do have, however...“_ With a focused expression he started searching through his pockets and you started doubting the success of this plan as he pulled out a banana.  
„ ** _AHA! HERE YOU ARE!_** _This should do just fine as a gift!_ “  
   
„ _Doctor...it is a banana._ “  
   
„ _Yes and bananas are great! Moreover, it's a fruit. Fruits come from plants, plants are flowers so what I have here is a yellow, delicious flower as gift! And it’s a great source of Potassium too! Which child wouldn't want that?!“_ With the last word he stuck the banana in the stocking and watched as...nothing happened.  
   
 _„I think, the banana doesn't count...but nice try_.“  
   
„ _What? Why? Dare you voice out of nowhere, loathing the banana_!“  
   
„ _Maybe it is one of those cheesy 'a gift has to come from your heart' things,_ “ you sat down on your bed with yet another deep sigh.  „ _I guess we're stuck here then.“_  
   
„ _Oh, Y/N L/N! Rule number 68: we're not stuck unless we admit we're stuck! And I don't admit it yet. I don't have one heart, I have two and this certainly comes from both of them!_  
 _Also, I apologize in advance and if you plan on slapping me afterwards, please remain from doing so, I grew fond of this face_.“  
   
„ _Doctor, what in Jove's name are you talking ab..._ “ You were cut off by a pair of lips being pressed on yours.  
It lasted a few seconds only, before he pulled back and smiled at you with genuine joy.  
„ ** _Y/N L/N, merry Christmas!“_**  
   
You still were in a shock stare, when the voice returned. The Doctor following its words as you watched him out of widened eyes.  
                                                                                                                                                                       
 _„And laying his finger aside of his nose,_  
 _And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose;_  
 _He sprang to his TARDIS, to his team gave a whistle,_  
 _And away they all flew like the down of a thistle._  
 _But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight_  
   
 ** _—“Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!”_**


	4. Merry Christmas, Sweetcheeks! | Epilogue

Once again you opened your eyes to find yourself in your bed...but this time something was different.

 

Everything felt more...real. Had this all been a dream?  
With a deep groan you turned around to face the night stand....just to see the shiny orb. And next to it, the caramel Bonbon.  
  
Somebody who called you Sweet Cheeks, gave you a gift that sucked you in quite fucked up Versions of Christmas Stories and a Caramel Bonbon.  
  
You inwardly cursed at yourself for not realizing it sooner.  
With a faint smile you unwrapped the bonbon and happily put it in your mouth.  
 _"Happy damn merry christmas to you as well, Gabriel_."


End file.
